


Sweet Hobbit

by Animekath



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is a freak in the sheets, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Injury, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, thicc reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You got attacked by an Orc but a hobbit called Bilbo Baggins saves your life and lets you stay in his houseBut over time, you develop feelings for the Hobbit, that you lie about your leg still hurting.





	Sweet Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh Lord, forgive me so! Everyone has the hots for the Dwarves and I'm here; having the hots for Hobbits! But like-Frodo and Bilbo-ouf!
> 
> So screw it! I'm writing about hot smut with Bilbo, f**k you! X'DD
> 
> Love you guys!
> 
> Sorry for spelling and gramararaaa
> 
> Enjoy!

Damn, Orc..!

You knew you shouldn't have walked at night but you wanted to get home sooner. But here you were; a deep cut on your leg and bleeding pretty badly, including looking pale as a sheep and your legs feel like they might give out at any second. You did run as fast as you can from the monster, having no idea where you were going but didn't care, even though your legs felt like they were on fire.

You were limping on a Stoney pathway, taking deep breaths and tried to keep your head up. It was hard since your mind was foggy, your vision getting blurry every second. “Ah...D-Damn it. I'm not going to...Make it..” You muttered, biting your bottom lip. So this is it, huh? Going to bleed out in the middle of nowhere.

But you soon saw oddly looking Hills with fences beside them, making you think that people lived here. “H...Help.” You breathed out and finally felt your legs cave in, hitting the solid ground.

You can sleep here, it'll be alright...Right?

But you heard footsteps going towards you and a soft gasp. “Oh no..! Someone help me!”

~

“Poor girl...Must have run from a dark creature...”

“She'll be stable now. The bleeding has stopped but needs time to heal. She won't be able to walk for a while.”

“Well, Mr. Baggins can take care of her.”

“What?”

“That'll be perfect! You'll have some company with you..!”

“Wait, what-!?”

“See you later, Mr. Baggins.”

“Bye Bilbo..!”

“Wait, you can't just-!”

A door slammed shut, the man let out a sigh. The talking made you stir awake. “Ow..” You muttered as you opened your eyes. “...Huh?” You looked around the area you were in, it could be described with two words; small and cute. It was clean, bright and pretty small. What and who’s house were you in?

You moved your body up and looked around, seeing it wasn't an ordinary house. “Where am I?” you muttered. You swung your legs out of bed but twitched, pain shooting through your body. Your leg was wrapped up in bandages and saw bits of blood peeking through the cloths. You were also wearing nothing but a shirt and your underwear. The shirt felt a bit tight on the chest area and the end was resting in the middle of your thighs. Did someone change you?

“What do you think you're doing?”

You quickly raised your head at the voice, seeing a pretty short man. He had curly light brown hair, dark brown eyes, round nose and wearing oddly looking clothes but looked nice either way. But when your eyes looked down; you saw he was not wearing shoes and had pretty big hairy feet. You knew men grew some hair on their toes but nothing like this before.

His lips thinned when you didn't reply and continued to speak. “You shouldn't be out of bed, you need to rest your leg. You're lucky I was outside, smoking when I saw you.” He said, grabbing the blanket so you could tuck them back in. You didn’t want to talk back to the grumpy person, so you followed his instructions. “What in the blazes happened?” He asked, looking over at you in curiosity.

“I...I got attacked by an Orc. I hit it with my bag and ran, not looking back. I then realized it stabbed my leg, not realizing the pain before because of panic and then...Walked for god knows how long and blacked out. And here I am.” You said, your leg comfortably rested.

His eyes softened When you talked, his features not looking so grumpy. “Well...You're lucky to be alive.”

“Urm...If you don't mind me asking but...What are you?” You asked, a bit nervous to ask.

He raised a brow at you, his lips straightened again. “What? Never seen a Hobbit before..?”

“A Hobbit..?” You repeated to yourself in hush tone before you gasped. “Oh, I'm terribly sorry..! I didn't mean to sound rude but no, I have never seen a Hobbit before. I knew you existed but never met one.” You said, now realizing. “Wow, I really am pretty far from home.” You said to yourself but heard the man chuckle.

“Indeed. We don't get many humans in our town. You’re in the Shire..” He said. “But no need to worry. We Hobbits are kind. So you're safe here...” He said, seeing the smile on your face. “I'll make some tea and sandwiches. You must be hungry..”

You really were.

Before he left the room, you asked him. “Urm, sir..? What is your name?” You asked. “I must thank the person who saved me.”

He turned to you, a smile spread on his lips. “Baggins. Bilbo Baggins.”

You smiled back. “Thank you, Mr. Baggins. I'm _____. _____ _____. A pleasure.” You said politely. He nods with a hum before leaving the room.

You couldn't believe it. You were saved by Hobbits! You never thought you would meet a Hobbit. You haven't met Elves and only met a few Dwarves when they walk past your town. You knew a friend met and giggled on how small they were. With your thighs, you can crush the poor Hobbit.

Then you realized...Your clothes. You looked over, seeing they were neatly piled on the table; your pants stitched where the Orc stabbed you. Soon Bilbo returned, placing the tray beside the table. “Urm...It might sound rude but did you change my clothes?”

A faded blush tinted his cheeks as he looked at you. “Of course not..! It is rude to change a woman without her consent; especially a woman who is passed out. A friend of mine helped you changed, she's a lovely girl.” He said, forgiving you when you gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry about the shirt. It is hard to find a...Larger size.” He smiled.

“It's fine, thank you. Better than nothing, right?” You giggled. You grabbed the sandwich and stuffed your face, humming at the wonderful taste of meat and veg which was held in place by the bread. “Mmn..” You swallowed, seeing Bilbo was watching you in amusement which made your cheeks warm. “Sorry. It's been a while since I had a lovely sandwich like this.” You said before grabbing the tea, adding the amount of sugar you wanted.

He chuckled. “Thank you, I'm flattered..” He then got up, tapping your hand. “Just rest until your leg is better. I don't mind a roommate.” He said. He didn't mind company, just didn't like the annoying company like his family members.

“Thank you, Mr. Baggins...”

~

A week went past and you were on your feet with the help of Baggins’s walking stick. You had to get used to ducking since you have hit your head a few times on his ceiling. His small house was lovely, having a homey feeling, including a Flower and ink type of smell filling your nostrils. The view was also beautiful; fields and fields as far as your eyes can see. The sunset was also flattering to watch, making you in a dreamy state until it turned dark.

Bilbo Baggins was unsure of you staying in his house since he liked his alone time but he has gotten used to you being around. You could tell when he wanted to be alone; writing in his book or just sitting by the fire as he smoked. You would sit next to him by the fire or outside in comfortable silence, liking the quiet company. Of course, you both talked and asked about each other, like your family, childhood, and home. You always loved when Baggins talked, making it sound like every day is an adventure. You were so interested in his stories, that you were on the edge of your seat and eyes sparked with wanting as he continued his story. No wonder he wanted to be a writer.

You were still limping everywhere but liked helping Baggins with shopping which made you meet other Hobbits and taken back by their questions.

‘Are you Bilbo's partner?’

‘I heard you were pregnant'

‘Do you sleep in the same bed?’

This would make the small Hobbit huff with annoyance, as you just kindly denied them and said you're both friends.

Which was true, right?

“Annoying, I swear,” Bilbo grumbles as he walked beside you back to his house. “There is always gossip between Hobbits.”

You chuckled. “It's sweet, really. They are interested in your life but also seem to want you to be happy.” You said. Hobbits were so nice and energetic.

“I'm perfectly happy, thank you..!”

“You're so cute, Bilbo.” You chuckled. He side glanced at you with a frown but softly blushed, grumbling something under his breath which you didn't hear. He noticed a few days ago that you called him by his first name now but was happy about it.

He really liked having you around.

~

“You must sleep, Bilbo.”

“I'm fine. I just want to finish another page.” He said as he smoked his pipe.

Both of you sat outside on his bench, watching the stars twinkle above you but also the smoke that surrounded you. You were amazed that he made shapes with his smoke. Whatever was in his pipe, making your mind foggy like you were drunk.

You looked down at him, seeing he was in his daze which he did a lot. His brows would knit together as he thought, always smoking his pipe. You liked how you were taller them him, the top of his head being under your chest. You mentally giggled at the thought of just resting your chest on his head like a table.

You let your hand run through the back of his hair to feel his curls around your fingertips, scratching his head as you looked at the sky. Baggins closed his eyes as you continued, loving the feel of your fingers through his locks. He was in a sleepy daze that his head rested on your chest, making you smile at him dozing off. “Mmm...” His pipe was lowered as his free hand placed on your thigh.

You enjoyed the light touching he gave you, letting him rest against you as you continued to rub his head. Time went by; your head resting on top of his as your eyes were also closing, your arms around his small body.

“Hm...” He stirred, opening his eyes after his nap. He pulled away his head to look up, seeing you were still asleep. But he realized what position he was in; his head resting on your chest, his hand on your lower back as the other was placed on your upper thigh. “..!!!” His face flushed as he pulled away and his hands, his heart beating against his ribcage. He didn't mean to touch in a lustful way in his daze, hoping you didn't think low of him.

“Bilbo..” You mumbled in your sleep, resting your head on his, wanting the warm touch of his.

“Beautiful. “ He whispered as he looked over your face, his hand cupping your cheek. He didn't deserve a sweet person like you in his life. “...” His hand lowered, his thumb tracing your bottom lip, making his breathing stutter. “Oh, Baggins. You dived in too deep.” He whispered to himself.

~

Two months went by and your leg was feeling better that you could walk properly. You were excited to tell Baggins but realized...You can go home. You didn't know why your heart sunk to the thought of leaving. You enjoyed living here so much, it felt like your new home; including being happy living with Baggins. He really made you feel important and special...Leaving would make that fade.

You didn't want that.

You had to fake limp around Baggins so you can stay longer. You will tell him the truth in the future...Someday.

“I'll be fine, no need to worry about me.” You smiled as you sat beside the tree, Bilbo taking out his fishing net.

“I just don't want you to hurt yourself again...” He said, rolling up his sleeves and pant legs before going into the water. You watched him catching fish, looking grumpy already. “Damn things.” He grumbled, making you giggle.

“Need some help their, Bilbo?” You called out.

“Nope, I'm fine here!” He called back but slipped on a rock, groaning since his lower half was soaked.

You got up walked over, reaching out a hand to help him up. “Come on, big guy.” You said. He huffed but grabbed your hand to help him up. “Ah-!” You slipped on the muddy side, falling back and made Bilbo fall forward as well. “Ouf...Ow. sorry...” You whined, feeling your legs were wet as well. You looked down and blushed, seeing Bilbo's head resting on the lower half of your body; his head practically between your legs.

He froze when he felt your legs slightly crush his head. “S-Sorry..!” He pulled away as he looked over you. Knowing that you can suffocate him with your thighs made excitement run through his body. “Fuck...” He breathed out.

You gasped, feeling something wiggling in your shirt. You reached under and grabbed it, pulling out a fish. “Oh...I caught one?” You raised a brow at him nervously, hoping to ease the awkwardness.

It didn't since his mind was running with dirty thoughts.

~

After your interesting fishing, you walked through the little town, noticing the sun was setting. “We should wash up when we go home.” You said, smiling down at him.

You saw a woman talking with another Hobbit, holding her child. He looked through his carriage to pull out a book for her. She smiled as she placed her child on the carriage to get a better look at the book. But the carriage jittered and started sliding down the hill, making the two cry out.

“My carriage!”

“My baby!”

They tried running after it but was too short to catch up. Your eyes widen and dropped your walking stick as you started running after the carriage. Bilbo froze in place as he watched you. You sprinted down the hill, hearing the child crying in the carriage.

Come on, come on!

You panted as you tried to go faster, going past the carriage. As you went past, you went in front of it and stopped it, gripping the wood as your feet skid on the ground. “Hah...” You finally stopped it, going to the front to pick up the child. “Hey there, sweetie. It's okay..” You said, hushing the child who now started to grumble. The two Hobbits ran over to check the child and carriage.

“Thank you...T-Thank you so much.” The mother said as she held her child close, having a scared but easing look as she looked over her child.

“It's fine. No need to worry. “ You smiled softly before walking up the hill to Bilbo, who picked up the walking stick. “That was close, wasn't it?” You said with a smile but saw your friend give a sour look, staring at you. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing...” He said, passing you the walking stick. “Just worried about your injured leg.” He said as you took the stick, your eyes widen in shock. “You were limping next to me a moment ago but then sprinted down the hill like hell was getting you.” He said, his voice bubbling up with anger.

You hugged the walking stick close to your chest, biting your bottom lip. “B...Bilbo. I...”

“Don't..!” He hissed out, anger on his face but his eyes looked hurt. “You lied to me, Miss _____..! You used me! played me like a fool!”

“No! I-I-“

“I want you to grab your things and out of my house!” He shouted and stormed past you, a few Hobbits watching.

You gripped the walking stick, feeling tears desperately wanting to pour down your face. “I'm sorry...”

~

You packed your bag with shaken hands, the house dim with light and awfully quiet. Guilt and sadness ran through your body The thing you didn't want to happen has happened because you lied. You didn't want to lie to Bilbo...His face looked torn with anger and sadness.

You hooked your bag over your shoulder and left the bedroom, seeing the fire lit the living room. You peeked inside; seeing Bilbo sitting in his usual chair as he smoked his pipe, staring at the fire. He didn't notice you or maybe he was ignoring you; either way, it hurt.

“I'm...I'm going now, Mr. Baggins. Thank you.” You said in a sad tone, his posture not changing and his eyes not tearing away from the fire. “...Okay.” You said, turning your back to him and went to the door. You held the doorknob but didn't want to open it because you know, it was over. “...” You breathed in, taking a shaken breath.

He must know the truth.

“...Bilbo...” You said, at the entrance of the living room again, his eyes still not moving. “I...I thought I let you know...I didn't want to lie to you. I was excited to tell you that I was fully better but it made me realize that...I could go back home and leave. It upset me.” You muttered, gripping your bag strap. “I...I have loved being in the Shire and with you...You have made me the happiest I have ever been. I love spending time with you, I love when you told me your adventures, I love cooking with you, I love looking at the stars with you, I love-" You stopped, biting your lip as you looked to the side. “...Everything...I enjoyed my time with you. I just...Didn't want it to end...”

It was silent beside the crackling of the fire, Bilbo still hasn't moved or looked at you but gripped his armchair. Since his reply was nothing, you guessed that was your time to leave. “R-Right...Goodbye, Bilbo. Thank you for everything you have done for me. I won't forget you...” You turned and went to the door, your shaken hands finally opening to leave, shutting it behind. You took a deep breath in as you rubbed your eyes, tears leaking down your face. You looked up, seeing the stars shining brighter than ever.

“Bilbo...”

You left his garden, shutting the gate behind you and started walking down the road, your heart sinking with each step you took. It hurt but you can go home and move on...It was for the best.

“_____!”

Your heart went up to your throat, hearing Bilbo calling your name. You turned your head, seeing him as his gate with a stern look on his face. “...You shouldn't leave at night. We don't want you getting attacked again...You can leave tomorrow morning.”

Your eyes sparkled at him, your heart beating in your throat. Was this hope? He was giving you a chance? Oh, you could kiss him right now, if you could.

~

You slipped on the spare shirt he gave you, loving the smell of ink and smoke of him, making you hum in delight. You left your room, seeing Bilbo back in his spot at the chair with his pipe and tea on the table side, looking at the fire. You sat on the other chair across him, his eyes flicked at you for a second before straight at the flames. At least he wasn't telling you to leave him alone, that's a plus. You saw two cups of tea at the table which made you flutter at the thought that he wanted you here.

You sipped your tea and sighed, crossing your bare legs as you watched the fire, the silence easing to a comfortable one. After a while of dazing into the fire, your eyes turned to Bilbo and saw his eyes were not on the fire. It seems he was looking at your thighs which shined on the fire. He had a slight spark in his look as his eyes traced your bare legs like they were something magnificent. “...” You guessed that he didn't notice you watching him, so you thought a tease would do. You uncrossed your legs and crossed them the other way which made the shirt raise to show more skin. The Hobbits teeth were biting the end of his pipe as he watched, his eyes flickered with a type of erotic interest in them.

“Does something interest you, Mr. Baggins?” You asked, your voice purring in a teasing tone.

He snapped out of his lustful daze by your voice, not a blush dusting over his cheeks and looked to the other side. “Nothing, It's...Nothing at all.” He muttered, his hand rubbing his armchair as the other still held his pipe.

“I think you were leering at my legs, Mr. Baggins.” You chuckled, enjoying his flustered response. “I should wear pants but No Hobbits pants do...Unless You like me showing my legs?”

“Stop your rubbish talk.” He grunted, his thumb rubbing his armchair, smoking his pipe to distract himself. If you talk anymore, he'll lose himself in his fantasies. He jumped, feeling your hand on his knee, noticing you have kneeled beside him.“_____..!” He looked down at you, seeing your eyes wanting. He bit his lip when he looked over you, lust ran through his spine. Kneeling in front of him made his mind run wild.

“Bilbo...” You muttered his name, your hand glazing his knee which made his hand grip the armchair as his breath hitched. Your eyes looked to the side, swallowing the hard lump in your throat. “I'm going to bed now.” You said before getting up, seeing Bilbo looked lost for words. “But...” You hummed as you walked to the hallway. “You can join me...If you like. Goodnight.” You said and left, going to your room.

You felt your face heat up as you quickly went to your room, shutting the door behind. You hope he'll join you but as you rested in your bed, long minutes went by and still no Bilbo. You felt stupid and embarrassed; of course, he wasn't going to come! Maybe it broke when you lied to him maybe that's why.

You turned away from the door and sigh, closing your eyes to drift off but...You heard the door creaking. Your heart leaped when it closed, making you raise your body to turn to the door. There he stood; a stern look on his flushed face while his back was against the door. It seemed like he was still thinking this over to himself.

“_____.” He whispered, slowly walking towards your bed which made you sit on your knees, looking down at him. “Before you say anything, I need to confront you with something. “ You just silently nod, letting him continue. His hands fiddled with his pockets like he had no idea what to do with them. “You...You are really something, Miss _____. You were just a human stranger that came into the Shire; with a cut up leg and looking utterly hopeless.” You just raised a brow at him, hoping he was going somewhere with this. “...But then...You became my friend. Not only that, a close friend to me...” He muttered, his voice softened. “You're sweet, caring, funny and...Beautiful. I then couldn't stop thinking about you in more ways than one...I wasn't mad at you for lying to me. I was upset...I thought you used me and played with my feelings but...Your words before you left made me realize that you might have felt the same way...Unless I'm over thinking?” You couldn't help the smile that went on your face and shook your head. He took your hand into his, smiling up at you. “I care for you deeply, _____. I would love for you to stay beside me...”

“...O-Of course, Bilbo. That is all I ever wanted...” You wrapped your arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss, his hand placed on your hips. You couldn't believe that you were kissing Bilbo. After all this time; He liked you too. His lips were soft against yours, tasting like tea and the weed he smoked.

He pulled away and smiled, his forehead resting against yours. “I didn't approve the teasing though, _____. You made me think of unfitting thoughts about you.”

You giggled, bringing him into your bed. “I can't help myself when you're so handsome.”

He grinned, now resting between your legs. “And you think I can?” His hand ran up your bare thigh, a hum slipping his lips. “I love how curved you are and so...”

“Big?” You raised a brow.

“...Thick...” He groaned, gripping your thighs. “Is it wrong of me to love how you can crush me with your thighs...Suffocate me...Bugger.” He bit his lip, feeling his cock poking between your thighs, a tent beginning to appear. “Forgive me, I should-" He was about to pull away but your legs locked him in place, a groan leaving his lips when his covered cock pressed up against your heated pussy.

“Don't...Continue. I want to know more...” You muttered, your lips kissing his cheek which moved down to his neck.

Bilbo bit his lip, tilting his head to the side. “Oh...I...I would love to rub myself between your thighs and...Nnh-J-Just fuck them.” He gasped when you bit his ear lobe, his hands gripping your thighs more. “Then...Ah-Then comes all over them. Your thighs covered in my-_____..! My ears are-" he let a weak moan as you nibbled his ear before your tongue licked the pointy tip. “Nnh-! S-Stop...Hah I'll...” His hips jerked forward, rubbing against your clothed clit. “I won't control myself.”

“Don't...You can do anything to me...” You moaned out before puffing hot air into his ear, his body shuttering in response. “I love when you grab me, Bilbo. Just-" You gasped when pinned you onto the bed, his breathing deepened and his eyes darken with lust. He grabbed the shirt you were wearing and tore it open, buttons flying across the room.

“F-Forgive me...” He muttered, his mouth latched on to your neck. You let out a soft cry when he sucked and nibbled your sensitive skin but loved the rough affection. You ran your fingers through his curly locks as he continued, lowering his head down to your chest. His hands felt small as they cupped your large chest, taking a nipple into his mouth. You had no idea what you did to him but he wasn't the sweet and innocent Hobbit you knew now.

He pulled away to look at his handy work, seeing you in a panting mess as you watched him. “Beautiful...” He took off his clothes; his vest, shirt and his pants which left him in his boxers. He slides off your underwear, seeing the mess you made in them. “Damn...You really are excited.” He grinned as he tossed them on the floor. He went over your body to kiss you; the kiss much passionate and rough than the last one. He soon pulled away with a groan, looking down at you as he asked; “Sit on my face...” You blushed at his command, biting your bottom lip. “Ride my face, please...”

“O-Okay...” You muttered. He pulled away and rested back, waiting for you to move. You felt flustered and shy to sit on his face but you obliged. You crawled over, your thighs either side of his face, knowing Bilbo had an interesting view down there, before lowering yourself onto him. The Hobbit let out a deep groan as your lower lips met his, licking your slit which slides up to your clit. You let out a moan as his mouth worked on you, your hand gripping his hair as he continued to eat you out. “B-Bilbo...”

His tongue felt hot against your core, making your toes curled in delight. “Mmn...” His hands hugged your thighs, his nails digging into your skin as he tasted you against his tongue. His mouth then sucked your lips, a moan escaping you, your fingers gripping his hair at the shot of pleasure ran up your spine. “O-Oh, Bilbo...You're so good..!” His nose buried into your lower hair, a deep groan coming out as he continued. He loved the moans that came out of your lips, including your thighs slightly crushing his head which made his cock twitch in excitement.

“Bilbo...Please...I-I can't...” You muttered, watching the Hobbit; who was in such delight.

He pulled his head away and panted, in a blushing state between your thighs and his hair stuck to his forehead. “You taste delightful..” He smiled, rubbing his cheek on your thigh.

You couldn't help but find him adorable. “Thank you.” You muttered, pulling away so he could breathe. He wiped his face as he moved his body up. His breath hitched when you palmed his cock over his boxers, humming at his reaction. “Do you want me to ride you?” You asked.

“Y-Yes, yes..!” He begged, bucking into your touch. “Please...I need you.” You smiled, now slipping off his boxers which made his cock twitch up.

“Hmm...You even have curls down below.” You winked, palming his cock which was hot against your hand.

“S-Shut it...” He grunted. His cock leaked pre-cum, your thumb smearing it over the tip. You sat on his lap, your pussy rubbing up against him.

“Hmm...I've been wanting this for so long.” You muttered. His tip slip inside, his cock twitched for more, now lowering yourself to get his shaft fully inside. “Ah..” You gasped, his tip hitting your end. “H-How does a Hobbit have a large dick?” You whined.

Bilbo grinned, his hand placed on your hips. “Guess I'm lucky.” He said, his back resting against the pillows. You placed a hand on his chest and started to move your hips, raising and lowering to feel his cock slip inside you. “Ah...You feel...Amazing...” He muttered. He loved feeling your weight on top of him, making his hands grip your waist. “Beautiful...”

“B-Bilbo...” You whimpered as you continued your movements, your hand grazing his chest which made the Hobbit groan. Your cream was making it easier for you to quicken your pace. “Bilbo...Ah-Fuck.” Your hand went over his curly locks on his chest, hearing him hum at the attention. You leaned forward, making Bilbo's face pressed against your chest as you were nibbed his ear again.

“Ah..! _-_____...Don't. I love it but I will...” He moaned, scratching your hips as you continued. He felt you moving your hips more, practically bouncing on his cock. “F...Fine.” He grunted before his mouth attacked your chest, sucking your nipple which made you cry out. He hands the better advantage since he was buried in your chest and his hands started to tease you. One hand slid between your legs and pressed light pressure on your clit, making you jolt up by surprise. “Mmn...”

“B-Bilbo..!” You gasped, hugging his head to press up against you. “Y-You're such an animal...” You whined; the Hobbits only reply was a growl. His thumb continued to rub your clit as his fingers rubbing your lower lips; feeling the pulse and quiver under his touch. “Nnh! Bilbo..! I'll come soon..!”

“Then climax for me, _____. I want to feel you as you come just by my touch.” He muttered against your skin, now two fingers pressed against your clit to quicken the pace. “That's it, love...Come undone on top of me.” Your hands gripped his shoulders as your legs quake.

“Bilbo...Fuck, B-Bilbo..!” You gasped as you came, your thighs shook as your walls squeezed his cock. Bilbo's eyes sparkled as he watched you come undone, letting you sit on his lap as you came down from the pulsing climax. “Hah...Ah...Bilbo. That was-Ah!” You gasped; Your back against the bed with the Hobbit on top of you. For a short person; He had some strength on him. “Bilbo-?” You cried out when he thrusts back in, his pace quicken again. “I'm still sensitive..!” You whined.

Bilbo grinned as one of your legs was over his shoulder, pressing up against you so it was in the air. “You can take it, _____. Hah, You can come another round...” He grunted, his cock going deeper if it could, making you squeak and moan. “_____...You are really something...I can't get enough..!” He growled, his hips thrusting back forward.

“Y-You're so mean..!” You whined, your sensitive walls quiver at his cock pounding inside you with rough force. But you couldn't deny that you loved it. Bilbo was always sweet and kind, maybe grumpy but still kind. Now seeing him like this; A wild animal in heat and marking what it his, made you come undone underneath him. “Ahh! B-Bilbo! Bilbo! So rough..!” You cried out. Your hand reached out for him, your fingers tangled together and softly gripped.

He panted as he watched you, gripping your thigh and your hand as his hips continued to roughly pleasure you up to your climax. “_-_____...Ah...Hah. Y-You're milking me...Sh-Ah! Just a bit more, Love.” He muttered, placing kisses on your thigh.

“Nnh!” You bit your lip and closed your eyes as he continued, your free hand going down to rub your clit. “Please come...Come inside me-!” You begged, raising your hips to angle him deeper. “Bilbo..! Bilbo!” You cried out, quickly feeling your reach. “Please, please!”

“_____, Love...Love..!” He groaned, his thrusts becoming shaky and uneven but continued. “I'm close...Ah..._____..!” Before he felt his reach, he bit your thigh and dug his teeth in which made you cry out in pleasure-pain. “Mmm!” He growled deeply as he emptied his hot cum inside your pussy, feeling your walls quiver as well.

“Nnh!” You whimpered as you came as well, your legs shake. “Ah..” You rested your head back and panted, closing your eyes. “Oh...Fuck...B-Bilbo.”

He panted deeply, relaxing before licking the bite mark he left on your thigh. “S-Sorry...I really got carried away.” He muttered as he lowered your leg to let you rest.

You shook your head, a weak smile come to your face. “It's fine...I'll be sore in the morning but it was worth it.” You dragged him up to rest next to you, so you can hug him close. You played with his wet locks, pecking his lips. “You okay?”

“More than okay...I feel great.” He chuckled, snuggling into your neck. “Never leave, please...”

“Of course but...I need to go home and grab my stuff...” You kissed his temple and chuckled. “My sweet Hobbit.”

~

A few days later; you were walking back to Bilbo's with your things, having a slight skip to your walk. You were happy to finally live with Mr. Bilbo Baggins, the sweet Hobbit in the Shire. Of course, you'll be the only human living there but you didn't mind and neither did the Hobbits; they just seemed happy that Bilbo has a partner now.

You got to the Shire at night, walking to his house to hear loud talking and clattering. “Hmm?” Was he having a party or something?

You walked inside, seeing a few things on the floor like someone was robbing his house. You placed your bag down; looking utterly confused. “Bilbo?” You called out but the talking was much louder so you walked to the dining room. “Bilbo, what-"

You stopped and so did the talking in the room, several eyes looking at you. “...” There were many Dwarves around the dining table; eating and drinking. There was also a tall old man with a long beard and staff. And there stood Bilbo, holding his items and not looking happy at all by the new company.

“Urm...Hello?”

THE END! :3c


End file.
